Conventional voicemail systems require an individual to wait all the way through a recorded greeting before leaving a message. Such systems may allow the owner of the mailbox to interrupt the greeting, and then enter a personal identification number (PIN) to access any messages in the mailbox. Some cellular telephones allow easier access to a voice mailbox by providing a certain button that, when depressed and held, directly accesses the voice mailbox associated with the telephone number of the cellular telephone.